


An Undesired Wedding

by FoxyPug



Series: A Change in Plans [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Hux will not be wearing a dress, Kylo gets a spanking, M/M, Marriage, Smut, This is how it should be, Wedding, dom!hux, sub!Kylo, there will be mentions of Reylo, this is Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPug/pseuds/FoxyPug
Summary: Two standard-months after Kylo's unexpected and emotional proposal Hux has to go through with the wedding. He is not looking forward to it.





	An Undesired Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to An Indecent Proposal. There will be mentions of Reylo and I'm very sorry. I hate Reylo as much as any other Kylux-fan, but Kylo liking Rey was the premise of An Indecent Proposal which was supposed to be a one-shot.  
> Don't feed me to the rancor xD
> 
> As always: I apologise for any typos and grammatical errors. Unfortunately, English is not my first language, German is. So, sorry in advance 
> 
> Also: Phasma is still alive and there will be a very gay description of her choice of clothing. I am gay. Very gay.

Armitage Hux had held high hopes that Ren would just forget about this whole ordeal and everything would go on as it had. In hindsight, he did not know why he had held these expectations, when it was Kylo Ren he was talking about. A man unable to make decisions based on thinking and calculating, but rather on his emotional turmoil he seemed to be going through every minute of his miserable life. He should not have laughed when he had left his quarters after proposing to him in the most Ren-way he could imagine. He was immature and bratty and simply very pissy after a girl had rejected him. If Hux would have married someone after a man had not reciprocated his feeling he would have been married quite often. Ren behaved like a teenager, but with the ability to go through with his plans. 

And here he was, two standard-month from his „betrothal“ in some of the fanciest, most expensive robes in the galaxy waiting for Mitaka to pick him up and escort him to the throne room. He was clad in a white tunica that ended mid-thigh, white trousers and equally white boots. Fine, golden ornaments climbed up on each side of the soft, fine fabric adorned with alien jewels that shimmered blue and violet in the static lights of the Supremacy. Equally golden leaves of something akin to laurel were braided into his fiery hair and a blood red cape was draped over his narrow shoulders making them seem at least a little bit broader. He would have never admitted it to anybody, but he did feel attractive in this outfit. If it only were his own coronation he was about to attend he would be a million times happier to be wearing it. But no such luck. He was about to marry Kylo kriffing Ren. And if Kylo had not been Supreme Leader he would have simply refused, but now refusal was impossible if he valued his life and position in the First Order. 

He was not opposed to sharing a bed with his superior. It was a wide and well known fact that Armitage preferred the company of men over that of women and he was not ashamed to admit that. The First Order did not discriminate in that regard and he could not care less whether or not he was attracted to the same sex. And, admittedly, Kylo was a very very attractive man. He had found himself startled and close to drooling over his uniform when he had seem his face unmasked for the first time. It was the fact that he was to be bound to this man until he died or the Supreme Leader grew bored of their arrangement and tossed him out an air lock. It was like being around a bomb that had no timer to predict when it would go off. He was about to live a life that was composed of stress and fear and the inability to catch a good night’s sleep. 

He sighed, lit one last cigarette and already his comm beeped to announce an incoming call. „Hux.“, he answered. It was Mitaka’s meek voice that sounded back. „Grand Marshall. I’m here to escort you to the throne room.“  
„Thank you, Lieutenant.“  
Static silence followed before the black-haired man added: „But if you choose to hop into an escape pod, I couldn’t blame you. I would help you, honestly.“  
Armitage rolled his eyes to that. How quickly some of his subordinates were willing to desert. He would be disappointed, if Mitaka did not have a point. But he was not letting a minor setback keep him from reaching and fulfilling his goal. Becoming emperor of the galaxy. This throne was what he deserved. This was his rightful place. Not being some replaceable Grand Marshall that could be fired any time. He was meant to be Emperor. Rule over the systems and planets and every living thing that resided within them. Naturally he had considered the advantages of being married to the Supreme Leader. It was like an instant promotion and he would receive a position far greater than the one he held now. Killing Ren in his sleep was something he looked forward to and legally, in case of the Supreme Leaders untimely death he, as his spouse, would become his successor. Thoughts like these kept him sane these days. 

„Thank you. I appreciate your support and concern, but I don’t believe it necessary to run.“, he replied quickly. He reached for the button that allowed the doors to open and Mitaka entered. Skinny, short and clad in his everyday uniform he stood before him, hands behind his back in perfect military stance. Somehow his expression looked more troubled than usual and although Hux could not care less, he felt obliged to ask: „Are you alright, Lieutenant? You seem stressed.“  
Mitaka shrugged his shoulders, feigning indifference. „’s alright, sir. I’m simply worried on your behalf. The Supreme Leader is unpredictable in his actions and sharing his quarters and his…“ he hesitated, before he continued: „Bed, might be more dangerous than working with him. He…“ his voice became quiet and his hands wandered up to wrap around his throat gently. „Choked me, Grand Marshall. He didn’t even touch me. Just lifted his hand and…I couldn’t breath anymore!“ Armitage’s expression faltered. The poor man was terrified. He seemed to relive that very moment and Hux could not bring himself to ignore his lieutenant’s inner turmoil. He reached for his upper arm and squeezed it gentler than a man in his position should have done. But given their history and…relation together, it was more than given that Armitage would comfort his poor ulterior.  
„Dopheld.“, he spoke. „Do not fear for me. I will be alright. Ren, the Supreme Leader, wouldn’t dare kill me. He relies on me all too much. And he’s choked me too and I know it’s uncomfortable, but the marks he’s left on your neck have already faded.“ He pressed his lips to the shaking man’s forehead one more time, breathing: „You mean much to me. You’ve always been so loyal and you too will be rewarded. But our nightly meetings need to stop.“ Mitaka trembled at these words. Armitage could sense his disappointment and his struggles to keep his emotions at bay as he had been taught on Arkanis. „For the time being that is.“ He took a long step back and regarded the younger man with a look that oozed of authority. „Lieutenant Mitaka, take me to my husband-to-be. I want to get this over as quickly as possible.“

They left his quarters, marching down the hallway quietly. Not a word was spoken and soon they reached the lift that transported them to the throne room.  
They stood next to each other and Hux could feel his heart speed against his rips. The harsh, rapid sound echoing deafeningly loud of the walls and filling the narrow space. His breathing came in short, hot gasps and he curled his hands into fists. Nothing seemed right. The lift was too small, too little space to be shared by two individuals. He felt as if Mitaka was using up all the oxygen available and Amritage’s lungs could not fill themselves sufficiently. The air was sticky, pregnant with fear of what was to come and he felt his uniform dampen under his armpits. He was grateful for the cape hiding the wet spots as if his discomfort and irritation was something shameful. For Armitage it was. He had to be stronger than his kriffing fear. Should not let Ren get to him. He was the superior one, even though Ren called himself Supreme Leader, he was not above him. Hux was in charge. Has always been in charge and his men were still loyal to him. It was him, who was commanding the army and the military, the stormtroopers, the ships, the battles. He made decisions, good ones that his people could follow, not ridiculous orders as to shoot a battle’s worth ammunition at a single man that turned out to be a ghost while the Resistance had the chance to escape. Armitage was furious and ready to punch Ren’s infuriatingly pretty face. Break his silly big nose and pull at his dumb ears. 

The lift arrived and Mitaka hesitated to step into the room. A vast variety of members of Hux’s army as well as higher ranked stormtroopers awaited them, perfectly in line, hands behind their backs forming neat rows of two that led to the throne on the opposite side of the room, decorated with what Armitage believed to be exotic crystals similar to the ones that the Jedi used in their lightsabers, resembling the colours of those that were worked into his tunic. A path of silken petals was strewn between the troopers, meant for Armitage to walk on as he awaited his groom that was nowhere to be seen. The lights had been dimmed a bit and the screens that usually bled a screaming red showed a what Armitage believed to be a Nabooian landscape lit by moonlight. He wrinkled his nose up in disgust. Cheesy. Faint music played in the background. He could not make out the musician in the crowd. The sound the instrument made seemed alien and strange to him and he found it to be more of an annoyance than a pleasant accompaniment. Although he did feel slightly flattered that Kylo would bring a musician rather than have music played over the speakers. Maybe he was trying his best to appease him. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Phasma, out of her armour but in a casual dress leaning against one of her troopers and supported by a crutch that was barely big enough for her tall and muscular frame. Her blonde hair had been combed behind her ears and a floaty, white dress hugged her strong figure in the most flattering way. It showed off her trained arms and hugged her breasts tightly whereas they had somehow managed to find something that reached down all the way to the floor, a scandalous slit split her gown all the way up to her hip. She had even gone through the trouble of painting her lips a fiery red as well as putting on jewelry, round and golden that wound around her collarbone. 

He gave her a genuine smile, happy to see her back on her feet after that hideous excuse of a stormtrooper had attempted to kill her. Armitage took a deep breath and walked towards her, Mitaka glued to his heels hand ready to reach for his blaster. He truly was afraid of Kylo Ren and Hux could not blame him. Next to Phasma they came to a halt.  
„Captain.“, he greeted her, doing his best to mask his feelings of relief and companionship as he was finally able to speak to his friend again in a situation outside of a battle plan or even a direct attack. It felt peaceful and calm and Armitage need peaceful and calm more than ever. „Grand Marshall.“, she replied. „I haven’t had the chance to congratulate you on your engagement. Back on Parnasoss we didn’t waste time on proposals we simply fucked.“ She laughed as he hushed her. „Don’t speak such filthy words!“, he growled but she shook her head: „I’m very sorry. It must be the medication I’m on. I’m still under the influence.“  
„Thought they put you in a bacta tank.“  
„For a while, yes. But the med-droid deemed a high dose of painkillers necessary.“  
„I’m happy to see you back on your feet. I missed your company.“, he smiled briefly at her and she did the same. They both knew that the military and the First Order did not like to see friendship blooming between their higher ranked officers as hate and jealousy worked wonders to have everyone work to their utmost limits but at the same time it was human nature to seek out others and relationships so Phasma's and Armitage’s closeness was overlooked by others. They were only outranked by the Supreme Leader anyways and therefore did not try to hide their conversations or make them seem short and war-related.  
„How’re you?“, she asked nonchalantly. „Scared.“, Armitage answered. „Frankly I have no idea what’s waiting for me. What the Supreme Leader has planned. I’m uncertain of my future.“  
„Well, he’ll take you to bed I recon. Maybe he’ll call you Rey.“ Mitaka snorted in amusement behind him and he turned around abruptly to put his Lieutenant in his place when the lift door slid open and Ren entered the room. 

Where quiet chatter had been going on stretched silence now, the troopers hurried to take on proper posture and Armitage was annoyed that they had not done that when he and Mitaka had entered a couple minutes ago.  
Ren’s knights trailed behind him and his black cloak billowed behind his back as he made his way towards the throne. It made him seem dangerous and some of the troopers had to try their hardest to not back away when he strolled past them. Contrary to what Hux had expected Ren wore his regular clothing, albeit maybe a tad altered. It was still pitch black, a regular pair of trousers and boots. His tunic though was more elegant and a tighter fit, the belt buckle a shining, glimmering gold and his cape, Hux saw it just now, was framed with the same golden ornaments that decorated his tunic, the fabric inside as red as the blade of his lightsaber.  
The knights lost themselves within the crowd but Ren kept walking until he was face to face with his fiancé and Hux wanted to take two steps back. The tall man glared at Mitaka who hurried to hide behind one of Phasma’s troopers. She seemed to be the only one who was not afraid of Ren at all. Never has been. She was a good five inches taller, stronger and had grown up on a planet more terrifying than Ren could ever wish to be. She nodded her head and said: „Supreme Leader.“ He gave her a cold, distanced look before his eyes finally settled on the man he was about to marry. Although Ren was the worst at hiding his emotions, Armitage sometimes had a hard time telling what exactly the other man was thinking. Was he approving of his looks, his outfit? Or was he indifferent towards what he was wearing and wanted Rey to be in his position. His nostrils flared in something similar to anger and he bit his plush lower lip. „You look good, Armitage.“, he finally said and Hux’s innards contorted at the use of his first name by this bastard. „Thank you, Supreme Leader.“, he said and added „So do you.“, through gritted teeth.  
Kylo took his hand and squeezed the white glove in his black one, before bringing it to his lips and blowing a kiss onto the knuckles. Hux cringed at the sight but did his best to conceal his disgust. He would have to get used to actions of affection. His father would be immensely disappointed if he knew but thankfully that old rancor was dead and could not scold and belittle him anymore.  
„Supreme Leader, I am flattered.“, he lied and Kylo looked up at him with his chocolatey eyes, warm and open and feeling appreciated and Armitage’s heart was confused on what to do. He hated that man but on the other hand he felt sorry for him. He could relate to him so well sometimes, so he gifted him the kindest smile he could manage. 

And Kylo smiled back. A weird hybrid of a smile and a terrified look in his eyes that together was the most unsettling thing Hux had ever seen. The Supreme Leader reached out to grasp the red-haired man’s other hand in his free one and leaned his forehead against the smaller one’s. Armitage was unsure of what to do. He had never attended a wedding in his life and nor had he ever had one himself. On Arkanis there had been no ceremonies and on the Finalizer nobody had ever fallen in love. So he just pressed back and surprisingly, that was what was expected of him.  
The Supreme Leader pushed closer and suddenly something like ice-cold fingers prayed at his mind, digging into his thoughts. However, they were not intrusive. „Thank you.“, Ren’s voice sounded within his mind and all Armitage could do was trying not to flinch. 

„Supreme Leader. I think we should start the ceremony now.“, Phasma interrupted, leaning slightly forward, still supported by the high ranked trooper. „I’m not in a fit enough condition to hold out here a lot longer.“ Kylo sent her an ice-cold glare, stepping back from his groom before pulling him to stand in the middle of the petal-covered path, in front of the throne. „Then make it quick!“, he barked, still holding Armitage close keeping him from escaping his grasp and sudden wrath. The blonde woman sighed and spared her friend a pitying look. 

The music picked up and floated a tad louder through the room, making Hux feel more than uncomfortable. He was pressed against his nemesis, who's fingers were still around his and who’s face was pressed against his own. His heartbeat quickened, and he did all in his might to keep his breathing even and shallow. His body went into full panic-mode and his muscles stiffened, unused to body heat and touch as well as being held so intimately in front of his subordinates. He could feel their disapproving glances on him, heard their jokes, that they would crack, when he was out of earshot in the cafeteria, in their free-time. He was afraid to lose all their loyalty and respect. This union made him nothing more than „the Supreme Leader’s pet“. He heard Phasma hiss in pain behind him, as she moved closer to speak and Ren clutching him harder, as if he was afraid of him running. He would have done, if he had had the chance to. But he had been bred to know better and do better. This was for the Greater Good of the First Order. Not his personal gain. If he kept telling himself that maybe he could even go through with sleeping with Ren. A shudder shook his body and Ren’s around him tightened. „Don’t be afraid.“ 

He was not. He was disgusted, but Ren did not need to know that. „I’m very sorry, Supreme Leader. I’m simply very excited.“  
„So am I.“ 

Phasma spoke up: „I am witness to this union. As well as my personal consultant CK-2705 here. In front of the entire upper rank of the First Order on this ship, the Supremacy, if you will I pronounce you married. Kiss each other if you wish to go through with this arrangement.“ Maybe she had been the wrong choice to hold a romantic, love-filled wedding ceremony, but Armitage could not care less. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible. Ren leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. The Grand Marshall needed to force down the bile that was rising in his throat. He needed to kiss back. Ren’s lips moved gently against his and his inexperience was more than apparent. He did not even try to initiate a more intimate, tongue-filled kiss. Simply an elaborate peck, that was all. Armitage had heard tales about how Jedi hat to stay abstinent and were not allowed to keep lovers and start affairs, let alone marry. It was over before it really started and he spotted a shaking, incredibly young cadet standing next to them holding a hand sized pillow, on which she had placed two exquisit rings. The shimmering gold and silver, intertwined like a plant climbing up a tree’s trunk, stood out harshly against the black velvet of the fabric. Ren picked up the smaller one and slid it over Hux’s right index finger, waiting for the other man to do the same. But Armitage was stunned at the beauty of the jewelry against the white glove. Never had he received such an expensive gift. Within the silver strands red light pulsated and tiny shards of something floated within the metal. „They’re from the same cyber crystal that resides within my saber.“, the taller man informed him and Armitage looked at him, surprised and ashamed that he was to be gifted something so important to Ren while he had thought so poorly of the other. Ren lifted his hand and Hux hurried to slide the other ring on.  
„I’m speechless.“, he did not know why he found it necessary to inform Ren of that, but the Supreme Leader responded with a gentle smile: „I’m glad.“ He kissed him again and this time, out of nowhere, Hux put his arms around the taller man’s neck and shoved his tongue down Kylo’s throat. Unsure of what to do he let the red-haired man take the lead and slid his eyelids shut. It felt more than wrong but Armitage was still too flattered because of the gift he had received and as the music picked up once more he swayed his hips from side to side, encouraging Kylo to do the same and slowly the started dancing slightly. He smelled incredibly good. How had Hux not noticed that before? Musky and warm and if it had not been Ren but Mitaka he would have been lost in the scent.

He placed his head upon Ren’s broad chest, warm fingers carding through his hair, hearing the other’s heart beat quickly and hard against his rips. He had his face turned to the crowd and when he opened his eyes he saw Mitaka’s face: red, contorted in anger and jealousy, all his fear forgotten. Armitage felt bad for the other man, he had had no idea that Dopheld had felt for him so strongly, whereas their affair had been simply that to the Grand Marshall; an affair. Not an actual relationship. His body pressed against the Supreme Leader made him warm and mushy inside, a feeling he had not had since his early childhood and had hoped to never feel again – attachment. Armitage hated attachment. It made him weak and incapable of making rational decisions. Above him, Ren instructed the feast to begin.  
He had even arranged for food. How considerate. Hux hated him regardless. 

Armitage should not have been surprised that Ren had ordered for two long tables to be decked with food and drink all from all over the galaxy. Fruit Hux had never even heard off, meat of animals he could not picture in all their living glory in all colours and alcoholic beverages he was not sure were legal in the system they currently resided in. Food was spilling over golden bowls and plates, enough for the entire army being fed twice and threefold.  
The room itself was pitch-black save for three lines of buzzing neon-lights on the ceiling. Hux had not known this room existed, it must have been a dining room of Snoke’s for special guests. Now it held the biggest amount of food this ship had ever seen, as far as Hux was aware.  
On the front-side Ren’s seat was placed, a dark black chair with a high backrest, decorated similarly to his throne. To it’s right a smaller, white chair, differently built from those surrounding it but not as pretentiously high as Ren’s. Armitage was certain that this was his place to sit, next to his husband. He hoped that Phasma was to sit next to him or at least to Ren’s left. 

„Please, sit down.“, Ren instructed the Gran Marshall, pulling back his chair and offering him the seat, before shoving it too roughly into the bend of his knees, forcing him to sit down less elegantly than he would have appreciated. Phasma sat down to his right, looking more tired than she had during the ceremony, exhausted and simply waiting for this party to be over. „I’m starving.“, she informed him and he nodded, still unsure of how to feel and what to do with himself now that he was married to the most unstable man in the universe.  
„Help yourself to some of the food.“, Kylo suggested loading Hux’s plate with alien meat and vegetables. „It’s delicious.“ The tall man leaned towards one of his knights that had taken the seat to his other side and as she took of her helmet she revealed one of the most beautiful faces Hux had ever seen. Lucious blond hair fell down to her waist and clear blue eyes starred back at Ren when he spoke to her, and she gave him a warm smile which he returned.  
Jealousy flamed inside of the red-haired Grand Marshall, burning in his guts and spread through his entire being. He had not been this jealous of Rey, and he did not understand his body’s reaction to some action as simple as a smile.  
He rammed his fork into the red vegetable Ren had placed on his plate and light blue juice leaked from the injury, soaking the meat that lay next to it. Steam curled from it and carried the spicy scent of the exotic spices and greens. Frustrated he jammed the bit into his mouth. Ren had been right, it was delicious. Nothing that Armitage had ever tasted, but a pleasant, rich taste spread over his tongue. Warm gravy mixed with the alien texture of the meat and vegetables and he almost could not contain the urge to shove more down his throat. Eventually he dug in, not caring whether his men were staring or not. 

Captain Phasma helped herself to some kind of porridge that had been placed in front of her plate, clearly meant for her and nobody else, as she had still not recovered from her injuries and refrained from eating things of substance. She poured some of the wine into his glass and smiled at him. „How does it feel to be wed to the Supreme Leader?“, she asked, whereupon the Grand Marshall shrugged. „Okay I guess. I’m less disappointed than I thought I would be.“ She laughed. „Well, and he is not too bad looking. For a man that is.“  
„For a man.“, Hux mocked her, knowing all to well that she preferred the company of females. „But yes, he is a very attractive man.“ The wine loosened his tongue. After a few sips he already felt intoxicated, maybe because of the strong beverage or maybe because he had not eaten all day. His stomach refusing to take food as he had been too nervous. He had smoked two packs of cigarettes regardless.  
„Oh, am I?“ A voice sounded next to him and Hux immediately realised the mistake he made. „Am I a very attractive man?“ A few of his higher ranked officers dared to snicker at this and he sent them a glare that could freeze the lava on Mustafar. Instantly they seized their laughter and Armtiage turned to face his husband. „I do find you very attractive, but don’t flatter yourself. I’m simply not blind.“, he huffed. „I bet you would’ve rather heard that from the girl, wouldn’t you?“  
„I do enjoy hearing it from my husband.“, Ren lifted his hand off the table and suddenly one of the shuura flew into the air and floated towards him. „Here, try it. It’s native to Naboo, my grandmother’s birth-planet.“ Hux caught it on his fork and put it on his plate. He looked at Ren and said: „How are you? I mean how do you feel after all that, Supreme Leader?“  
„No need to address me like that. You should call me Kylo from now on.“„Not in front of the officers.“  
„Then sometime else.“, Phasma chirped in and Hux was temped to just shover her away. She seemed to be at least as tipsy as him. „Never.“, he growled at her. „Not even in private.“ And then the scariest thing Hux has ever experienced happened and his blood ran cold as ice. Ren chuckled. He expressed a feeling of amusement, a positive emotion, taking his hand again and running his thumb over the back of it. He kissed his cheek and nuzzled his ear and Armtiage went rigid like a statue. „Supreme Leader.“, he hissed. „Not in front of my men.“ „Then sometime else.“, he parroted and Armitage hated both of them. 

It was after his third cup when Hux finally felt utterly drunk. A state that he found to be quite pleasant but attempted not to be in that often. If he could, he would, but work kept him from doing so. He was full of food and wine and undeniably happy and content, chatting away with Phasma, his fingers loosely intertwined with Kylo’s hanging underneath the table swinging back and forth. He enjoyed the light conversation and the music he had now grown accustomed to. He had not felt that comfortable and at ease in a few months. He reached for his cigarettes and lit one, relishing in the ashy taste of it. It relaxed him greatly and he could feel the tiredness take him. All Armitage wanted to do was curl up in his bed underneath a thick blanket and fall into a drunken slumber. „I will retire for the night. I enjoyed everybody’s company very much, but I’m afraid I’m too exhausted to stay.“, he announced as he rose from his chair. He turned to Phasma: „I hope you’ll get well soon.“ And as ready to walk away, when Kylo grabbed his wrist. „Don’t you want to stay in my quarters?“ Hux cursed internally, rolling his eyes and tried to pull his hand away, but Ren’s grasp was too tight and he had to accept his fate unwillingly. What a shitty day it had been. Hux found comfort in solitude and found to spend the night alone more than relaxing. Of course he had taken men to bed. Mitaka being one of many, but he preferred to have the bed all to himself. But now it was his obligation consummate the marriage. His arranged marriage. He was not sure if he could go through with it. Even intoxicated he could never bring himself to go to bed with a person he despised, husband or not. But he felt his men’s eyes on him, felt pressured into agreeing. That was what was expected of him, spending the night with his Supreme Leader.  
„Naturally, Kylo.“, he spoke through gritted teeth and he could see Ren’s expression falter. He had simply referred to him by his „first name“ and it had this affect on the other man. What would actual loving touch do to this excuse of a Sith? He itched to discover and find out. Maybe he had finally found a way to control Ren, to bend him to his will. He let his fingers travel up his arm and already Kylo seemed to push back longingly. This kid was more than touch-starved. Of course he was. Spending most of his life as a Jedi and whatever the Knights of Ren were. Maybe Hux could use this to his advantage, as he had done with different situations that seemed hopeless all throughout his life.  
He smiled at Ren. And those who knew him, were aware of the fact that it was a pitying smile. Ren was not and somehow he could not see through him. „Yes, let’s go to bed, my love.“  
They left the room. Hux leading the way and Kylo trailing after him like an obedient dog, unaware of what was going to happen to him. 

„Captain Phasma?“, Mitaka dared to ask.  
„Yes, what is it, Lieutenant?“  
„Does he love him?“  
„The Grand Marshall the Supreme Leader? I don’t think so.“  
Mitaka sighed in relief and took a sip of his wine, but Phasma spoke up again: „They don’t love each other. They need each other.“ And the shattering of a fine glass could be heard and Mitaka hurrying to pick up the shards. 

Ren’s quarters did not look like Hux had expected them to look like. They were not spartan- or monk-like but rather…normal. Not like is own with black furniture framed by silver and an ice-blue couch, but dark and in disarray. He knew that cleaning-droids tended to the Supreme Leader’s rooms on a daily basis but Ren had never struck him as a tidy person. The quilt and blanket of his queen-sized bed had been thrown back carelessly and had not been made yet. The desk was full of unfiled papers and a holovid was playing, that he had not even bothered to put on pause. At least three half-full glasses were standing in various corners, forgotten and a pair of trousers had been tossed over the back of the desk-chair. Hux cringed. His quarters were always in order, no mess, no disarray. But he did not have time to voice his disapproval, as Ren slung his arms around his waist and pushed his face into the back of his neck. „You smell so good. Kriffing hell, Hux. I’m so relieved that you said yes back there, I was half-way waiting for you to shoot me and run.“  
„That thought went through my head, yes. I’m surprised that you went through with the whole wedding-thing though. Wasn’t your plan to marry the scavenger? Wasn’t she your first choice?“„Oh, Armitage! Are you jealous?“  
„No. I couldn’t care less. I just don’t like being used.“Ren turned him around and looked him in the eyes, apparently waiting for Hux to give in and avert his gaze, but Armitage planned on doing no such thing. He held his gaze and stared back, it was driving Kylo mad, he could tell by the way his nostrils flared and lips parted, cheeks turning an angry red and Armitage could not help himself, so he raised his hand and slapped him across the pretty face. He prepared to be force-punched into the wall or choked but none of that happened, instead Ren’s eyes filled with tears and he looked at him like a puppy that had been kicked although it had done nothing wrong and did not understand why it was being punished. „You have used me. You have married me to get over that girl. Because of your own one-sided infatuation you took me as your husband and bound me to you and you think I would be jealous? You wanted it to be her, didn’t you? Standing there, dancing with you and kissing you in the throne room? You wanted to give her that ring, you were only lucky enough that I have such feminine fingers!“, he yelled. Loud enough to echo off the walls and Kylo shied back slightly. He had never seen Hux so enraged, so full of anger. Not even after he had found out about Snoke’s death. „Answer me! Why did you do it? Am I a replacement?!“, Armitage shouted and Ren did not know what to do, other than reach forward and pull him into a tight hug. „No.“, he breathed. „Although I’d have preferred to have Rey on our side, I couldn’t imagine someone else to give the galaxy to.“  
Hux did not care if that was a lie, he let himself be held and kissed. He wanted so badly to pretend that he indeed had more power than he had when he had woken up. That he was now emperor. Even if he had had to marry Cry-lo Ren.  
„Get on the bed.“, Armitage instructed his spouse and Kylo froze. „I’m…Armitage. I’m a virgin.“, he confessed, embarrassed, his eyes suddenly glued to the floor. The other man rolled his eyes at that statement. „Kylo. That was more than obvious that you are. Now get on the bloody bed before I change my mind.“

And the raven haired man did. Hux had never felt more powerful. „Undress.“, he barked, anticipating the alabaster skin being relieved of the layers of clothing. He had never seen Kylo naked and his body was longing to experience just that.  
Kylo quickly followed suit, he unclasped the cape and it slid down onto the silken sheets. His hands wandered down his chest, clumsily and Hux was not sure if he wanted to look appealing or if it was sheer coincidence that his fingers did not leave his body until they reached the belt and started to unbuckle it. It fell on the bed, joining the cape. Next he got rid of his gloves, thankfully not with his teeth, finally he slid out of his tunic and the moment he had popped open the last button, Hux breath caught in his throat and he forgot how to function properly, almost like a droid who’s integrated circuits were malfunctioning. Kylo seemed to be carved out of white marble, his chest muscular and perfectly shaped. Armitage felt the straining in his groin and heat coursing through his body as his mouth went dry. „Good, continue.“, he managed to choke out, watched as his husband took off his tunic entirely, before unfastening his trousers and letting them slide all the way to his knees where his boots kept them from falling lower. „Take the boots off.“, Hux instructed and Kylo did his bidding. Black boxer briefs were the only thing covering his muscular body now and Armitage was more than intrigued. What would his cock look like? Would it be big? Wide? He dearly wanted to find out. Unable to keep his hands of the insufferable man any longer, Hux made his way to the bed and ripped off Kylo’s underwear revealing a sight, that did not disappoint him. It made him salivate rather and he made quick work of his own gloves and cape.  
„How do you want this?“, he asked the man laying on the bed looking up at him for guidance. „I want sex.“, he answered, confused about what Hux wanted to know.  
„Yes. But how? Who’s gonna do what here?“  
„I put my penis into you.“, Kylo replied still looking for an appropriate way to answer Hux’s weird questions. „No. No you won’t put anything into me. If we’re going to do this, I’ll put mine into you.“  
„I don’t have a vagina.“  
„And I do?“, Hux barked. Kylo shook his head. „No, I don’t think so. But where are we gonna put anything then?“  
„Get on all fours. I’ll show you where it goes.“, Hux informed him and clambered up into the bed behind him. „Relax.“, he breathed and his fingers made their way to Kylo’s puckered hole. He flinched upon the light touch.  
„No! It won’t fit! And it’s dirty down there! How can you…“, the other man’s protest was interrupted by one slim finger that smoothed his way into his body. Hux had brought lube. Something had told him that Kylo would not keep anything they could have used in his quarters and therefore Armitage came prepared. He wormed his digit deeper into the other man and felt for some kind of bump in the tissue. He found it relatively deep inside the other’s body and pressed down. Immediately Kylo arched his back. His knees started to shake, he let his head hang low and moaned faintly under his breath. „Good?“, Hux asked, smirking with satisfaction and triumph. He felt a wave of power rush through him, that he had Kylo under him, made him quiver with his hands and fingers. Something the girl would never have. He splattered a generous amount of lube all around the other man’s hole and did the same to his erect manhood. Gently easing his dick in would hurt his husband far less than fingering him open, regardless of what people liked to believe. 

He leant forward, pressing his stomach against Kylo’s back and whispered: „I’m going in and it’ll feel so good, I promise!“ He pushed in and the raven haired man let out a guttural moan, throwing his head back his entire body shuddered and shook as Hux had inserted himself to the hilt, panting, and growling as he struggled to keep his moans in. He was finally superior. Finally he had the upper hand. Kylo was at his mercy and he could do with him as he pleased.  
„Do you like it?“, he panted and the taller man nodded his head.  
„Are you thinking about her?“, Armitage asked, as he buried his fingers in the dark locks and yanked them back forcefully. „No!“, Kylo gurgled, he shook his head no and tried to push Hux deeper into these silken walls that clamped around him so good.  
„Are you sure?“  
„Yes!“„She could never make you feel so good. Only I can. I’m in charge of your thoughts and actions now, Kylo. She could never make you cum so good and satisfy you. Do you think about her, when you touch yourself? Make yourself cum to the thought of her pretty pink lips around your massive cock?“, he hissed, bit the other’s ear. Hard. Kylo whimpered in pain and pleasure, as Armitage raked his teeth down his lover’s neck. „Do you?“, he barked and to his disappointment, Kylo nodded once again, whereas Armitage rammed his dick deeper into the hot cavern hitting his prostate head-on and making him moan lewdly.  
„But…I also think about your mouth on it…“, his husband whispered and Hux laughed. „Pathetic attempt to save this situation. As if I would ever take that into my mouth.“, he gave his dick a hard pat on the glans. Kylo whimpered. „I could make you!“, he spat but Armitage grabbed his neck and slammed his face into the pillows. „Harder!“, he breathed. „Punish me! Make me forget about her! I made so many mistakes. I need to be disciplined!“ Armitage’s hips stuttered and he had to stop mid-thrust to keep his orgasm at bay. That was not what he had expected to happen.

He thrusted into his husband as if his life depended on it and he could feel Kylo coming apart underneath him, falling into the sheets and writhing as he finally released himself all over his stomach and Armitage followed suit shortly after. What a relief.

They lay next to each other, speechless and quiet, not knowing what to say. Kylo pulled Armitage into his arms and buried his face into the back of the shorter man’s neck. „Thank you.“, he mumbled and nipped at the soft skin. „Welcome.“  
„You should change into something more comfortable.“, Kylo informed him and pointed to one of the huge t-shirts carelessly discarded on the floor. Hux sighed but started to undress none the less. 

Kylo’s shirt was way too big on him and hung of one of his shoulders, making him appear more fragile than he actually was. „You look stunning.“, Kylo announced and Armitage wanted to punch him in the face. Arsehole. Bantha-shit of a man.  
„Thank you.“, Hux shrugged his shoulders instead and let himself be pulled down onto the bed, Kylo spooned him and whispered a loving „Good night“ that received no reply as Hux was not in the mood for talking.

The clock showed exactly 0200 in the morning and Armitage reached for the thin blade he had brought with him. Now that his marriage had been consummated and therefore official, he was his legal husband. In case of Kylo’s untimely death all the galaxy and the title of Supreme Leader would undoubtedly go to the Grand Marshall. He lifted his arm and was ready to bring the knife down onto the sleeping force-user as said man stretched out his hand and Hux was unable to move a muscle. He was, again, caught in the clasp of this damned magic. Kylo’s eyes were wide, filled with tears and fear as he breathed: „Why? Why? Answer me, Luke!“ He felt himself being pushed onto the mattress and Ren’s hand was immediately around his neck, pressing down, depriving him of much needed oxygen. „Why would you do that, Luke? Why? You’re my uncle!“, the beast on top of him sobbed. Armitage felt a twinge of guilt. He had gone too far. After letting the knife drop to the floor, he wrapped his arms around his crying husband’s back and sighed: „Hush. It’s just a dream. Everything is alright.“„Armitage…“, Kylo whimpered. „Protect me.“

And Hux was more annoyed than he had been in months. He needed to kill him.  
Tomorrow.


End file.
